


Miraculous Ladybug ANIME Audio Script

by Hadieh



Category: Script - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Multi, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadieh/pseuds/Hadieh
Summary: Due to the disappointment I had felt with the way the French super heroine series ‘Miraculous Ladybug’ turned out, animation and character aesthetic wise, I decided to write and record an audio drama based on the original preview video by Toei that enticed us at first. Ultimately, I recorded a great amount, and partially released it, before becoming disillusioned with the lack of feedback, so I quit halfway through and have simply decided to release the script.





	Miraculous Ladybug ANIME Audio Script

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the VERY FIRST script I post here, so i might don't know how to work with this website, so excuse me if something is wrong!

Monsieur Papillon: (Deep sigh of satisfaction) Paris.. The City of Lights.. Home to romance.. Art.. and beauty.. My city.. Yes, and come the next few days, this shall truly be MY city... Where my beautiful creations shall take flight, bringing the glorious order only I shall be able to provide them with.. (Fat chuckle)

Hawkmoth: And I think I speak for my quiet friend here, Monsieur, when I say that we are more than happy to assist you in achieving your goal...

Papillon: That's right.. Soon, very soon.. all shall taste the bitter pollen of my wrath..

 

(Marinette snores loudly ; ignoring the loud, intermittant buzzing of her alarm clock)

Mrs. Cheng: (distant voice; downstairs) Marinette! Marinette, dear, you'd better wake up soon! You don't want to be late!!

(Marinette continues to mumble wordlessly)

Mrs. Cheng: Marinette.. (Grunt) Honestly darling, I don't know how she thinks she'll get a proper education if she sleeps through first period!

Mr. Cheng: It's alright, sweetheart, she'll learn sooner or later.. (sigh) hopefully sooner.

Marinette: (upstairs in her room ; distant voice) AAAAAAH! Crap! I overslept! I gotta get dressed RIGHT NOW!! I'M GONNA BE TARDY! I'M GONNA BE TARDY!

Mr. Cheng: (During above ; takes sip of coffee)  Well, you can't win them all..

(Marinette comes bounding downstairs, panting heavily)

Marinette: (in one breath) HurrymomI'mgonnabelatewhatsforbreakfast?!

Mrs. Cheng: Wait! Wait! Calm down, darling! I'm making belgian waffles with strawberry jam, milk and orange juice, what would..?

Marinette: (Too fast again) Halfofawaffle, littleglassofmilk, glassoforangejuice!

Mrs. Cheng: Shh! Please Marinette! Slow down, for Heaven's sakes! Now you wanted..

Marinette: Mom, please, I'll get it myself, I'm going to be late!

(Clattering of breakfast items)

Mrs. Cheng: Wait, Marinette! Wait, Darling!

(Marinette begins chewing, sipping and gulping very noisily and quickly)

Mrs. Cheng (More Urgently) DARLING, PLEASE! You're going to choke if you eat that fast!

Marinette: (Mouth full): I can't help it, Mom! I've got to hurry! (Large gulp) Oh! Omigosh! Where's my books, where's my books?!

Mr. Cheng: Relax, dear, they're right on the table where you left them.

Marinette: Thanks, Mom and Dad! Sorry, I have to go now!

Mrs. Cheng: Goodbye, dear! Please be careful!

Mr. Cheng: (With good humor): Yes, dear! After all, it's Friday the 13th!

Marinette: Don't worry! I have a feeling that today's going to be my lucky day!  (door closes) That's right, I have a feeling that things are gonna.. (Meow) Aww, hello, kitty! What a lovely, black.. Wait a minute.. BLACK CAT?! FRIDAY THE 13TH?! (Attitude back to easygoing) Oh, what am I worried about? Like any of that supersticious stuff is tru... (Short scream as she falls and hits the ground). (Moan of pain) Ohh, I forgot.. How many years of bad luck was that?

 

Marinette: (pants heavily; stops to catch breath) Wow.. I.. I made it.. For once.. Just.. Just gotta catch my breath.. Oh.. OH NO!! I think I forgot to put on my deoderant!! And I.. I've been running and sweating all the way.. WHAT.. What if HE notices..?! AAH! Gotta do something..

(School door closes)

(water running in bathroom sink) (Soap despenser clicking)  
Ugh.. Can't believe I'm putting bathroom soap under my armpits, but it's better than smelling bad when...

(Bell Tolls)

AUUGGH! THE TARDY BELL!! Gotta get to class!! (door closes) (running footsteps)

(Thought): Okay, okay.. If I sneak in the class by crawling with great stealth, maybe Monsiuer LeMite won't notice..

(creak of door as Marinette crawls into classroom)

Monsiuer LeMite: (in mid sentence) ..completely underestimated the cruel frigidity of the Russian winters. That and the fact that Bonaparte's troops had little to no rations to survive off of, many perishing due to either starvation or hypothermia.. However.. MADMOISELLE CHENG!!!"

Marinette: (frightened squeal)

LeMite: Madmoiselle Cheng, I'm certain you've already reached the age in which you are able to WALK to your desk! Is this correct?

(Loud, mocking laughter;Marinette moans with embarrassment)

Brigette: Aww, look everybody, she's learning how to stand up! (jittery, annoying laughter)

Marinette: Grr! Shut up, Brigette!

LeMite: Madmoiselle, Take your seat!! Now, as I was saying (Note: as LeMite continues teaching, his voice in the background: This was not a case of bad luck or misfortune, it was  (chalk on board sound) UNDERESTIMATION! The key word here! Napoleon and his troops underestimated their opposition, underestimated their surroundings..  Blah blah blah blah blah.. etc)

(chair adjusts)

Alya: Marinette, what happened that made you show up so late? (sniffs) Hey, is that a new perfume?

Marinette: Yeah, Alya, it's called eau de ladies room.

Alya: Wha? What were you putting ladies room soap on for?

Marinette: Because, I was perspiring from running so hard to get here, and I just happened to forget to bring my deoderant with me. Besides.. Who knows the next time I might get up close to.. (romantic sigh) That blonde, handsome and moody angel in black who sits at the back of class..

Alya: Adrien again? Marinette, if you really love him all that much, just walk up to him, and ask him out!

Marinette: Well, that's easier said then done! Whenever I'm near him, my legs turn to jelly, it feels like there's a big rock in my stomach, and I just get hot all over.. Besides, I wouldn't know where to go with him.. He's a rich kid. I'm sure he's been to all the fanciest restaraunts and cafes in the city!

Alya (Mischievous chuckle) True, but he probably doesn't have.. THESE.

Marinette: (Surprised stifled gasp) You got tickets to THE Michel Andre concert?!

Alya: Shh! Keep your whisper down! Yeah, my brother has a friend who's close to the venue, and he managed to scrounge a couple up!

Marinette: That's amazing! What a friend you are!! Yeah, these'll definately help, I'm sure of it!!

LeMite: MADMOISELLE CHENG!!

Marinette: Uh, Oui, Monsuier?!

(class giggles)

LeMite: Since you were so OBVIOUSLY attentive to the lesson, perhaps you would care to impart exactly HOW MANY of Napoleon's troops perished during the Russian Campaign?

Marinette: Uh..Um... Five?

(gales of rude, racous laughter from the class)

LeMite: QUIET! Madmoiselle Cheng! March to the Headmaster's office IMMEDIATELY!!

(Marinette moans sadly)

Alya: Sorry, Marinette..

Brigette: Maybe your BRAIN is in Russia, Marinette!

Marinette (growls) (under her breath) And yours is in your butt!

Brigette: Monsieur LeMite, unlike Marinette, I was actually paying atten..

(School door closes)

Marinette: (angry) Of course you were, you little snotty, rich, teacher's pet! (sigh) Like Adrien would ever agree to go with me after that..

 

Headmaster: First off, Madmoiselle Cheng, do you realize exactly what institute of learning you attend?

Marinette: Oui, Monsuier Headmaster, I..

Headmaster: (Interrupting) NOTRE DAME!! Notre Dame, Madmoiselle Cheng! One of THE most prestigious high schools in the world! Some of the finest from all over the world come in order to attend and leave educated for a bright and successful future. Now, do you understand WHY we cannot have you making a habit of your frequently impunctual, INATTENTIVE behavior?! You may become a bad influence on the other students, and you may harm THEIR ability to focus on their own studies!

Marinette: (Near whisper) Oui, Monseiur.. I understand..

Headmaster: And you also understand that if you CONTINUE this unacceptable conduct, you are to be punished! Up to, but not discluding, EXPULSION! Do I make myself perfectly clear, Madmoiselle Cheng?!

Marinette: Oui, Monsuier, you do..

Headmaster: Very well.. (Beat) You are dismissed..

(Chair scraping, Marinette sighs and walks over to door ; opening and closing)

Marinette: Oooooh.. I have never been so humiliated.. (Gasps as she sees Adrien) ADRIEN!!  (In thought) Omigosh Omigosh! He's standing RIGHT BESIDE ME!! Don't do anything stupid, don't do anything stupid.. (Out loud) Uh.. Hi, Adrien.. (beat) Um.. Hello.. (Beat) Bonjour! (beat) Yes, I uh.. I was just in the uh.. Headmaster's office, he uh.. Just uh, no, no! Don't get the wrong idea or anything! He wasn't angry with me, he actually wanted to congratulate me on.. On my uh.. Perfect attendence and uh.. (beat) Hey, whatt're ya lookin' at over there, Adrien? (Long beat) They.. Uh, say it's gonna be nice and sunny again, tomorrow. Nice how the rain cleared up and.. (beat) So uh.. Say, Uh, oh yeah! Would you like to.. (Adrien begins walking away mid-sentence) ..go to the Michel Andre concert with.. Wow.. Marinette, you blew it again..

Alya (walks up): So, how did it go?

Marinette: Do you really have to ask?

Alya: Come on, Marinette, remember what I said, be brave and just outright ask him! I think Adrien just went outside to eat lunch! Maybe you can ask him out there!

Marinette: Oh, no, Alya! I..I couldn'...

Alya: (interrupting) Come on, Marinette! The concert's next week! It's now or never!

 

(outside ambience, birds chirping, etc.)

Alya: Look, Marinette, there he is, talking to that bratty Brigette girl! Wait until your chance.. Then make your move!

Marinette: I.. I don't..  Maybe he's.. (beat) Okay.. Okay.. You're right.. I 've got to be brave!

(feet on grass sound)

Brigette: ..Feel like I've seen so many operas that I can sing along with the performers.. Does that ever happen to you?

Adrien: (bored and disinterested): Not really.. I..

Brigette: (Interrupting) Well, does your father still have that lovely yaght? It's been sooo long since I've taken a nice trip with the two of you.

Adrien: Yes, but I barely get to..

(ringtone sound)

Brigette: Oh, hold on, Alexandra is texting me! (beep) sorry, Adrien, gotta run.

Adrien: (makes disinterested noise)

Marinette: (grumbles) You uptight, spoiled little stuck-up.. Ah! Now's my chance!  (Walking on Grass) (meekly) Um, excuse me, Adrien..

Adrien: Hmm?

Marinette: (Extremely nervous) We.. w.. we... well I.. I.. (nervous giggle) Y.. You s.. see.. I.. There's a Michel Andre concert coming up and.. And I was just wondering..

Adrien: (Sudden cold interruption): Sorry, Marinette, I'll be busy then, maybe some other time..

(walks away)

Marinette: (beat; sniffle): Yeah.. Like next century.. Is.. Is he in love with..?

Alya: (walks up) What happened?

Marinette: What ALWAYS happens.. He may have eyes for another girl, but I'm gonna make him see that I can be just as entertaining as  Brigette!

 

(cut back to Adrien walking away)

Sudden, hushed voice: Heh heh! I think that Marinette girl likes you!

Adrien: Quiet, Plagg!

 

(Bell rings)

Marinette: ALL-RIGHT!! School's out, and I'm going to have the luckiest Friday the 13th if it kills me!  
(Satisfied eating sounds) Mmm, these strawberry crepes ALWAYS cheer me u.. (rain sounds) AAAH! Shoot, I forgot my umbrella!  
Un cafe, sil vou plait! (clink, pouring) Merci! (sip) BLEH! TOO HOT!  
Well, okay, I'm still unlucky, but at least it couldn't be any worse..  
(car horn, splash) Blech! (Spit)  
Well, almost..

 

(Door opens)

Marinette: I'm home!

Mrs. Cheng: Oh, hello, Marinette! What happened, dear? Did you get caught in the rain?

Marinette: Yeah, and that was the least of my worries, Mom..

Mrs. Cheng: Well, I'm just glad that you got home. Oh, that reminds me, dear! Before you go to bed tonight, the attic needs some straightening out for some things we're going to sell to charity, so could you arrange some of the boxes around where they can be moved out easier?

Marinette: (sigh) Oh, all right..

 

(Creaking door)

Marinette: Wow, sure is like a treasure cave up here.. (ascends stairs, flicks light on) Speaking of treasure, I wonder if there's anything up here worth saving before it gets sold. Ooh.. This box of ribbons looks pretty nice, pretty dusty, though.. Aah aaah (sneezes;screams as she falls into stack of boxes) Ooh, that hurt. These boxes are heavier than they look.. Huh? What's this little black one here? Claudine? That was Grandma's name.. Huh.. (box opens) WOW! What cuute little Ladybugs! I wonder what type of jewelry they are? Aah, that's it! They're earrings! (earrings snap) Ooh, and they fit perfectly! Let's see how they look! Good thing there's an antique mirror up here! Oh, wow! They look soooo adorable on me! (glowing sound) Wow! They're so sparkly they look like they're glowing! Huh? W..Wait a minute.. They ARE glowing!! OH! That light, so bright! AAAH!

Tikki (Giggles) Oh, fear not, young lady! You've just unlocked something wonderful!

Marinette: Huh?! Who.. Who said that?!

Tikki: I did! I'm right behind you!

Marinette: Huh? AAAAHHH!! P..Please don't hurt me, ghost! I'll.. I'll do anything!!

Tikki: (giggle) Oh, I'm no ghost! I'm a Kwami!

Marinette: A.. What-ee?

Tikki: (chuckle during word) No, a Kwami! I'm a spirit of luck! GOOD luck to be precise! You see, wherever there is some event of luck around, good or bad, WE'RE the cause of it! Go ahead and rub your eyes all you want! I'm really here!

Marinette: Really? But.. If that's true.. Why haven't you been helping me through all this bad luck I've been having?

Tikki: Well, that's the thing. A luck spirit is attached to a certain item, so that whomever wears it, or has it in their possession, will recieve the inherenit luck and powers within..

Marinette: Wow.. So, you had always been attached to these earrings.. Wait, did you say.. powers?

Tikki: That's right! With those earrings, I'm able to channel and give you amazing powers of good luck that will protect you!

Marinette: WOW! That's awesome! What will I be able to do?!

Tikki: Well, besides being protected from unlucky incidents that may either hurt or embarrass you, your energy and stamina will also be charged to nearly superhuman levels!

Marinette: WHOA! So, I'm gonna be like a superhero?!

Tikki: Ex-actly! And like any hero, you have an obligation to battle evil and keep back luck away from your location!

Marinette: THAT.. THAT IS SO COOL!!Question is, how do I get these powers?

Tikki: Simple! You just flick one of your earrings with your finger and shout: Tikki, Spots On!

Marinette: (very giddy) O.. OKAY..! H..Here goes!... (beat) (flick) TIKKI, SPOTS ON!! (massive magical noise) WOOAAAAH!!! (zap) (dramatic beat as Marinette gets her bearings) Huh..? Is it over? Wha.. WHOA!! Cool costume!! Nice mask too! Oh, and what a cute scarf!

Tikki: There you go, Marinette! You now have the costume and good luck powers of the Ladybug!

Ladybug: This is FANTASTIC!! I already feel much stronger!! And I look tres chic! (giggle) So, what now?

Tikki: You're free to try out your new abilities however you please!

Ladybug: (squeal) ALLRIGHT!! I am going to go WILD all over PAIREE!!

Tikki: But, wait, Marinette! You must keep this in mind!

Marinette: Huh?

Tikki: You now have access to fantastic powers for good! But please, bear in mind, that these powers ARE able to be misused.. And when they are, such as for malicious or wicked reasons.. Well, I'd rather not say..

Ladybug: (fearful) Huh?! Wh.. What do you mean, Tikki? WHAT would happen?!

Tikki: (heaving sigh) All I am able to say is, something terrible shall happen.. To you.. And to this city...

Ladybug: Do you mean..

Tikki: (interrupting) I'm sorry.. I.. I can't say any more..

Ladybug: (adopting heroic, confident tone) Don't fear, Tikki! I will not let you down! I shall become a shining light of love and good luck as the heroine of Paris!! And away I GO!!! (window bangs open) (leap) YAHOOO!!!

 

Butler: Master Adrien, you Father asks you to join him for dinner..

Adrien: (behind door) Is this before his business trip tomorrow, or are we to eat together via Skype?!

Butler: (sigh) Please, Master Adrien, if you would allow me..

Adrien (behind door) THE ANSWER'S NO, ALRIGHT?!

Butler: (sigh;walks away)

Adrien: (disgusted tisk through teeth;under breath) He'll never have the satisfaction again..

Plagg: Can I sit at your seat, then?

Adrien: Shut up, Plagg..

(magic sound as Plagg emits from the ring)

Plagg: Oh, come on, the chef is serving chicken pate with escargot!!

Adrien: No dice! A bad luck Kwami like you is only going to wreck everything if you go out there!

Plagg: Come on, Adrien, mon frer! I thought you knew me better than that!

Adrien: I know you well enough not to let you out of my sight, so if you don't want me to stuff you back in this ring, you'll behave! Look, time's running out and I've got to get back to looking for a cure for this stupid curse, (books moving around) which won't be very easy in dad's library.. I keep telling him he should rent this room out as a public one for extra money.. Now, the book on curses should be right around.. Huh? (Books drop down) D'oh! Grr! Plagg!

Plagg: Hey, don't be mad, just trying to help out! Aww, I'm sorry! Gimme a kiss! (smooch)

Adrien: Ah, knock it off! You're only wasting my.. Hey, wait, this is it! Thanks!

Plagg: Told you..

Adrien: Shh.. I'm reading! (pages turning during dialogue;under breath) Now, let's see.. "How to curse enemies.." "Counter-curses.." "Reversal of curses.. AH! Here we are! Yes! Now.. (pages turn;under breath) possible cures.. (beat) No, no no no.. This won't do! This reads more like a cookbook! I've never even heard of most of these ingredients!! How old is this.. huh?! Wait, wait! (pages turning) "A cure to reverse a curse, can oft times be found in a kiss from a member of the opposite sex! (beat) A.. A kiss?

Plagg (makes kissing sound) I'm still available!

Adrien: Will you stop?! (beat) " However, this kiss must be administered from one who is pure of heart and noble.." Well, (book closes) whomever this is, I'd better find her as soon as possible! (beat) Could.. Could it be..? No! No! It couldn't POSSIBLY be her!!

(Grandfather clock chimes)

Adrien: Oh, shoot! There's the time!!

Plagg: You know what that means, Adrien! Go ahead! (sinister voice) You know what'll happen if you don't!

Adrien: Well, I obviously don't have much choice! (getting dramatic) Plagg, ears up!

(magical sound as Adrien transforms)

Chat Noir: (purr) Well, madames et monsieurs, it's the witching hour, so lock your doors and bolt your windows.. (window swings open), 'cause CHAT NOIR is about to cross your path!! (leaps out with a karate yell)

 

Ladybug: (Having the time of her life;footsteps on rooftops) YEEE-HAW! TRE JOLIE!! (Leaps;lands;resumes running) I can't believe it!! I feel lighter than the whipped cream on a pastry! I sprained my ankle trying parkour once and now I'm just runnin' across rooftops like a boss!

Tikki: I told you! It's the power of good luck!

Ladybug: Huh? Where are you, Tikki?

Tikki: Why, in your earrings of course! I must stay concealed! The public must never know of my wherabouts!

Ladybug: (still running) Oh, I see. Now, let's test out how many rooftops I can clear in one jump! HERE GOES!! (Jump)

(climbing noises)

Chat Noir: Mmm! Smell that cool night air! The full moon's illumination cascading among the rooftops! A night that just BEGS for a little mischief and misfortune! But it begs the question, Plagg. Where shall we begin?

(distant pans clinking and man grunting)

Plagg: Look, see that nice young restaraunt chef taking those food containers to the dumpster out back? I think we need some extra slippery slime on the floor, just to be on the UN-safe side!

Chat Noir: Ah, bon, tre bon! Such an inspired idea, Cher Plagg! Well, here goes..

(magic sound; sound of man grunting as he loses balance, falls, containers land atop him;he moans unprofane curses)

Plagg: (chuckles merrily) Wow! Did he ever take out the trash! Or rather was taken out BY the trash!

Chat Noir: (Somewhat reluctant sigh) I don't know, Plagg, I fear he really may have harmed himself..

Plagg: Nooo,nothing to fear! Look, he's getting up and walking! See? He only has a SLIGHT limp!

Chat Noir: Well, I personally can't wait to be done with all this causing mayhem in people's lives.. I cannot WAIT until this curse is finally lifted and I can get back to living my life on my terms! Maybe I can make the most of this and actually do GOOD as Chat Noir!

Plagg: Oog! Pleease don't talk like that! Hey, whattya say we see how much yeast it will take to fill a whole bakery with dough while it's closed?

Chat Noir: Plagg, will you.. (sound of Ladybug's whooping and laughing approaching) HUH?!

Ladybug:  Ha HAAAA!

Chat Noir: (in awe) Ah.. MEEE-YOW! C'est manifique!! Such agility! Who IS that masked girl?! She's GORGEOUS!! Not only that, she may be the key to getting me outta this thing!

Plagg: Wha..? N-No, Adrien, let's think this thing over!! S-She could be trouble!! I..

Chat Noir: Sorry, Plagg, but I've made up my mind! She's a beauty, she's strong and confident and she also wears a costume! We were MADE for each other! You'll see, pal, she won't be able to resist me! All I need to wait for is an opportunity to get her in a vunerable, romantic spot...

 

(Window opens)

Ladybug: I.. I don't think anyone saw me come in, Tikki, thankfully, I think the darkness hid this area of the house. Wow.. That.. THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!! I'm not even out of breath!! Thanks to these luck powers, this superhero thing is gonna be easy! I really need to make those li'l excursions part of my nighttime routine!! I might even get to make the cuts on the sports teams at school!!

Tikki: Please just remember, Marinette, that if you show off with these powers too much, you'll.. (electronic beeping) What.. What manner of device is that?

Ladybug: Just my smartphone! I've gotta text Alya about this! She'll flip! And just WAIT until that snot nosed Brigette sees that money can't buy EVERYTHING! And when Adrien...

Tikki: Marinette, no!!

(clatter)

Ladybug: Hey! You could've broken that!

Tikki: I'm sorry, Marinette, but you must NEVER tell your friends OR family about what has just happened to you! You must be discreet about all of this! It could endanger their lives just as it.. (silencing self noise)

Ladybug: Just as it what? What?

Tikki: It's not important now..

Ladybug: Tikki, WHAT are you keeping from me?!

Mrs. Cheng: (muffled;Downstairs) Marinette, are you still up there, young lady?!

Ladybug: Oh, crap!

Mrs. Cheng: (footsteps) Marinette! What are you STILL doing up there?!

Ladybug: Ahh! (whispers) She's coming up! What do I do?!

Tikki: Say "Spots off!"

Ladybug: Tikki, Spots off!

(magic sounds; door opens immediately)

Mrs. Cheng: Marinette! Why aren't you in bed, yet? What was that strange noise?!

Marinette: Uh... That was my ringtone.. I uh.. I was just having fun and reminiscing looking through all this old stuff!

Mrs. Cheng: You procrastinate all this time and then wonder why you're late for school the next morning? (sigh) Look, darling just please take a quick shower, brush your teeth and go straight to.. Marinette! Where did you find those earrings?!

Marinette: Wha..? I found them in one of these boxes.

Mrs. Cheng: I was wondering where those were! They were your Grandmother's. She willed them to you and for the longest time, I couldn't find them!

Marinette: Grandma asked for me to have these in her will?

Mrs. Cheng: Ah, yes. She was very poor by the time she'd died and these were pretty much all she had by the end. Really down on her luck..

Marinette: Down on her luck..?

Mrs. Cheng: Yes, now it's off to bed with you, dear!

Marinette: (still somewhat weirded out) Alright, Mom..

 

(Flick of lights) (gentle music)

Marinette: These Chinese laterns really soothe me when I sleep.. (crawls into bed) Well, I guess it's lights out for tonight, Tikki! I'm so glad you've given me a new burst of luck with this Ladybug thing! And I'm glad to a such a cool new friend!

Tikki: You're very welcome, Marinette! Sweet dreams!

Marinette: Yeah.. And tomorrow.. I've got a feelin' my luck's gonna change!

 

(classical music playing) (sound of Papillon eating) (Footsteps) (Eating stops)  
Monsieur Papillon: Ah, Mime. I barely heard you come in.. Appropriate given your vocation.. Now, you know where you must be and what you must do, oui? (beat) Good.. The Lourve I shall admit is a wonderful bit of history and culture, but.. For my beautiful children to spread their wings, the old order must.. Metamorphisize... (dry, wicked chuckle)

 

(Alarm buzzer goes off; is shut off almost immediately)

Marinette: (Yawn) Alright! I'm already awake and ready to start my day! A lucky one, in fact!

Tikki: Uh, Marinette..

(footsteps)

Marinette: Sorry, Tikki, can't talk right now, got a great weekend ahead of me!

(toothbrushing sound effects)

Tikki: (Sigh)

Marinette: (rinse;spit) Alright, come on, Tikki, let's go get some breakfast!

(runs downstairs)

Mrs. Cheng: Good morning, Marinette! You're up, bright and early this morning!

Marinette: Yep! Sure am!

Mrs. Cheng: Well, that's good to hear.. Right now, I'm making..

Marinette: French toast, skim milk and orange juice! Yes, I'll have all three, please!

Mrs. Cheng: Um.. Alright.. (nervous laughter)

Mr. Cheng: Gee, princess, you seem to be a little calmer this morning.

Marinette: (eats, swallows) That's because luck is on my side this morning. (drinking; gulps) Well, might as well head off!

Mr. Cheng: Whoa, easy Marinette, let it wait to digest! Besides, you may have to help me in the bakery today!

Marinette: Sorry, Dad! I've got something to do with Alya! Besides, this time, I'm SURE today will be my lucky day! Goodbye! Whoops! Almost forgot my umbrella again! Can't tell when the forcast will be wrong!

(door closes)

Marinette: See, Tikki? Things are already off to a good start! (walking)

Tikki: I'm trying to explain it to you, Marinette, you'll only have the powers of good luck when you ARE Ladybug!

Marinette: What? I don't.. Ooh, look! A Franc! You still sure about that?

Tikki: Where are we going, Marinette?

Marinette: To the local park. I promised to meet up with Alya there so we can walk to the Louvre together!

Tikki: The Louvre? The large art museum?

Marinette: Yeah, the best one in the world!

 

(classical music playing voices, footsteps echo ambience)

Alya: Man, Monet gets more and more beautiful no matter how many times I see it..

Marinette: So does this one.. (giggles)

Alya: "Venus and Adonis" again?

Marinette: Yep! It's rather naughty, though. (stifles giggle)

Alya: (does the same) Yes, it sure is!

(both girls giggle)

Alya: Huh?! (frantically) Marinette, look!

Marinette: Wha?

Alya: There he is! There he is!

Marinette: Huh? Adrien! Wow! The ladybug's power IS working!

Alya: What?

Marinette: Uh... (nervously) These uh.. Ladybug earrings give me good luck! Looks like he's going for the exit! See you later, Alya! (runs off)

Alya: Go get him, Marinette!

 

(outside)

Marinette: ( running footsteps) Adrien! Adrien!

Adrien: Hmm?

Marinette: (nervous) Hi! Uh.. Funny seeing you here!

Adrien: (groans during next sentence)

Marinette: Funny how we always seem to keep running into each other, huh? Listen, it's a lovely evening, isn't it? Would you like to..?

Adrien: (slightly irritated and firm) Okay, look, Marinette! It's time I was honest with you. I understand that you have very strong feelings for me and all, but I simply DON'T feel the same about YOU! I'm waiting for a certain someone else!

(beat)

Marinette: (begins sniffling) You.. You.. You're SO SHALLOW!! (Runs away)

Adrien: (sigh)

Plagg: Good for you! Now, can we get going on some more mischief?

Adrien: (somewhat sad) Be quiet..

 

(running sounds;Marinette slightly sobbing)

Alya: Marinette? Marinette, where are you going? What happened?! Marinette!

 

Marinette: (running; crying voice) Oh, Tikki, you were right! I'm still unlucky as plain old Marinette! This isn't worth it!

Tikki: Marinette, please don't say that! You can't shirk your responsibilities!

 

(plunger sound effect; Large explosion)

(multiple screams "AAAH! An explosion!!" "It's a Terrorist Attack!" "We're gonna die!"

Marinette: AH!  What was that?!

Tikki: It looks like trouble! You'd  better transform, Marinette!

Marinette: Tikki, I.. I don't know if I..

Tikki: Marinette, this is your DUTY! Luck will be on your side!

Marinette: (getting more confident) You're.. You're right! Okay.. Okay..This alleyway looks private enough! (running) Here we go.. Tikki, Spots On!

(magic sound effect)

(running)

Ladybug: Okay! I'm ready! Now Where's the troublemaker responsible for this?! Huh? (beat) What's that mime doing there? Hey, buddy! It's dangerous here! You'd better run for it!

Tikki: Um.. Marinette?

Ladybug: Hey.. What's he moving his arms like that fo... (impact) OOF!!

Tikki: Marinette!

Ladybug: Ugh.. I feel like I was hit by a mallet.. How.. How come I didn't see it?

Tikki: Look out, he's swinging again!

Ladybug: Ah!

(jump) (smashing sound)

Ladybug: That.. That shadow along the wall. It's.. It's an invsible mallet! He's got invisible mime weapons!!

(jumping, grunting sounds/swinging smashing sounds)

Ladybug: Huh?! Tr.. Trapped! Uh.. AAAH! (jumps/smash) Let me try to put some moves on him! (karate yell) (kicking sounds) Ha! Ha! hey-ya! Huh! Huh! (Kick lands/body lands) Yes! Ha-Ha! Those Karate lessons and Pliae kicks would come in handy!

(Mime Groans)

Ladybug: (teasing) Hey, come on now! You should know that mimes aren't allowed to talk!

(Mime growls/ slamming noise)

Ladybug: Huh?! (glass pounding noise) (muffled) It's.. It's a glass box! He trapped me in an invisible mime box! Ah! he's trying to raise the hammer!

Tikki: Quick Marinette! The little circular object at your hip!

Ladybug: The purse?

Tikki: It's not a purse! It's a powerful yo-yo!

Ladybug: But, I don't know how..

Tikki: Trust me!

Ladybug: (grunt of effort) (fishing line/whirring sound effect) HA! (glass breaking; more whirling) Incoming, pale face! (whirling effect) Yee-haw! Just like lassoin' a cattle! Now for the finishing touch! (leap) Hiiii-YA! (whack; groan; body hits ground) WOOOW! I did it!! I actually took out a bad guy! I feel JUST like a superhero in the comics!

Tikki: You see, Marinette? I told you you  could do it!

Ladybug: Wow! I really AM lucky! Hmm.. I wonder if those poor police and firefighters need any help putting the Louvre fire out!

 

(fire sound intensifies;sirens;water hose sounds)

Officer (background) : Please, people, you need to move back! Move back!

Fire Chief: Keep the pressure on, men!

Firefighter: We're trying, Chief! Every time we seem to get one section of the fire under control, another section gets worse!

Adrien: My word! Those firefighters are really up against it.. I hope everybody got out okay.. And that most of the art can be salvaged.. Wait a minute.. (disciplinary voice) Plaaaagg..

Plagg: (in ring) Hey, Don't look at me! I had nothing to do with this! Unfortunately..

Ladybug: (heroic flair) Need any help, boys?

Adrien: AH! Plagg! It's her!

Plagg: Oh, no.. Not again..

Fire Chief: Wha?! Hey, girl! Get out of here! It's very dangerous!

Ladybug: Just trying to give you a little luck! (yo-yo whirring) A little release on your nozzles, and.. (tinging; water pressure increases) Viola!!

Fire Chief: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU..?

Firefighter: Chief, the pressure is uncreasing! The fire's dying down!

Fire Chief: What?! That.. That's amazing! Who are you, Madmoiselle?!

Ladybug: (nervously) Uh..  Bye for now! (jumping ; running away)

Fire Chief: Wait!

Police Officer: Madmoiselle, please come back!

(crowd cheers)

(clock chimes)

Adrien: Plagg, I have a sudden urge to go on the prowl for Ladybugs..

Plagg: Uh.. Wouldn't looking for some good ol' mischief be safer?

 

(organ music in background starts slow and builds loud and dramatic as scene progresses)

Papillon: (enraged) WHAT?! A young girl in a LADYBUG COSTUME?!!

LeMite: Oui, Monsieur Papillon! She.. She had this incredible strength and skill! Mime just barely got away with his life! Then, after thrashing him, she assited the firefighters in extinguishing the blaze he set at the Louvre!

Papillon: (through gritted teeth) So, this little INTERLOPER thinks that dispatching one of my men will DISCOURAGE ME?! HA! If anything, she has only inspired me to ACT!! LeMite, The time has come, to take FLIGHT over the city! Spreading the life giving nectar that will give birth to the new inhabitants of this city, THE AKUMAS!!

LeMite: B..But, Sir, are you really certain? I.. I mean if my school were to find out about this.. My pension would be..

Papillon: LeMITE! No more hesitation!  To the dirigible! The moment for TRANSFORMATION.. HAS COME!

 

 

Ladybug: (hoisting; grunting noises;general background city sounds) Ah, such a lovely view.. Boy, I've NEVER seen the lights of Paris from the Eiffel Tower before! It's soooo beautiful! Boy, that was kind of exhausting, though. Superhero work can be hard work, but still worth it..

Tikki: You did EXCELLENTLY, Marinette!

(sound of Chat Noir crawling on metal)

Chat Noir: (excited whisper) There! There she is! Just as I'd suspected!

Plagg: (mumbling) I still think this is a bad idea..

Chat Noir: Shh! (leaps down)

Ladybug: Huh?!

Chat Noir: (slowly and romantically) Bon Soir, Madmoiselle! I bid you, my warmest greeting..

Ladybug: Ah! Another one, huh?! Well, buddy, you picked the wrong evening to mess with me! (karate yelling and kicking sounds)

Chat Noir: (During this) Ah! Wait! No.. No.. Please, Madmoiselle! Wait a moment! I mean you no harm whatsoever!

Ladybug: Huh?! Okay, just who are you, anyhow?!

Chat Noir: (Confident huff) Apparently, someone cut from the same cloth as yourself.. So to speak..

Ladybug: (getting annoyed) What the heck are you babbling about?!

Chat Noir: (voice getting lower and more seductive) Oh, you know.. The whole routine.. The costume.. The mask.. The look of LOVE!

Ladybug: Love?! Wha.. What are you..?!

Chat Noir: Oh, don't deny it.. I know your type... Lonesome.. fighting for justice in this lovely city, although rewarding.. Can also be lonesome.. It's better to share your rewards.. with another! For I am.. the legendary rogue of the Parisian rooftops! The object of playful mischief and misfortune! I am.. The one, the ONLY, CHAT.. NOIR!!

Ladybug: (disgusted sigh)

Chat Noir: So, it is, with myself humbled on bended knee that I ask you to share this magical evening.. With me...

Ladybug: Eww.. That old rose looks nasty! Get away!

Chat Noir: (very hurt at this point) Wha..? I.. Madmoiselle I.. I selected this from one of my finest boquets!

Ladybug: I don't care! I don't like IT, and I don't like YOU! Ugh.. I'm outta here! (leaping noise)

Chat Noir: Ah! Uh.. Uh.. Wait.. WAIT!!

 

Ladybug: (Sigh) Well, the Notre Dame Cathedral is big and dark enough.. I think he'll have trouble finding me here.. (leaping noise) AH!

Chat Noir: (appearing a bit desperate and apologetic) Okay! Perhaps I came on a bit strong! I can do better!

Ladybug: Grr! Will you JUST go away?! (another kick)

Chat Noir: Uh! WAIT! I.. I can help you with your crusade against the forces of evil!

Ladybug: I'm doing a pretty good job by myself! I don't need help! (Footsteps)

(long beat)

Chat Noir: Um.. What.. What are you looking at..? Are you thinking it over..?

Ladybug: (throug gritted teeth) No.. I'm waiting for you to leave..

Chat Noir: You know.. That's nice.. I like a girl that plays hard to get! However, I do have one thing that I believe will change your mind.. (as syrupy as possible) A nice warm kiss..

Ladybug: (beyond offended) AH! WHAAAAT?! UCK! You're DISGUSTING!! NO WAY!!

Chat Noir: Please.. After.. After just one, I think you'll change..

Ladybug: I SAID NO!!

C lease L: No! C lease L:NO!! C: If you would.. L: Dude, I'm gonna give you 5 seconds to get away from me and then I'm gonna get mean! 1.. 2.. 3..FOOOUUUR!! FIIIII..

C: (whilst she counts) Wait.. No, please.. You really need to hear what I'm.. No, don't!

 

(LARGE EXPLOSION)

Ladybug: AAAH! Wha.. What was that?!

Chat Noir: Looks like trouble! Ah! Look! It's a laser beam! It looks like its coming from that dirigible up there!

Ladybug: Ah!

Papillon: Citizens of Pairee, do not fear what shall now occur... This.. Is a NEW BEGINNING.. An emerging.. From your Burgois chrysallis! A chance.. To spread your wings.. And TAKE FLIGHT!!

Ladybug: Wow.. This looks bad!

Chat Noir: Yeah, that's something even I don't see every day..

Tikki: Marinette, you might have to use the assistance of this boy.

Ladybug: WHAT?! NEVER! He's.. He's so gross!

Tikki:Marinette, you may not have a choice! this type of situation is too big to handle alone! Trust me, I can feel it!

Ladybug: (sigh) Oh, all right..

Chat Noir : Hey, who are you talking to?

Ladybug: Ah! Uh.. No one! (sigh) (very hesitant and reluctant) Look, I don't wanna say this.. But..

Chat Noir: (very eager) Go ahead.. Go ahead..!

Ladybug: I.. Against my will, mind you.. Need your.. help..

Chat Noir: (ultra excited) MEEE-YOW! Thanks, gorgeous!!

Ladybug: The name's Ladybug, and don't get TOO excited! We're not a team or anything!

Chat Noir: Heh.. Whatever you say..

Ladybug: Ugh.. Alright, follow me! (leaping sounds)

 

(people screaming olice sirens;Laser Noises)

Officer 1: Armand, why don't we move in and do something?!

Officer 2: We're trying! How do we possibly take that thing down? The snipers can't puncture that big balloon of his and the helicopters can't get close enough without having that laser one of those lasers swiveling towards them!

Officer 1: Well we have to do something! We can't.. (leaping sound effect) Huh?! What was that?

Officer 2: If its what I think it is, it's our good luck charm!

 

(landing noises)

Ladybug: (taking charge) Alright! This may be tricky, but if we can somehow mount that oversized air bag of his, and bring him down to Earth!

Chat Noir: How do you figure we do that?

Plagg: (magic sound) We could try a little bad luck!

Chat Noir: AAH! Plagg! No!

Ladybug: HUH?! You've got a Kwami too?!

Chat Noir: YOU'VE got one?!

(magic noise)

Tikki: She most certainly does!

Plagg: Oh, boy.. A goody-goody good luck kwami!

Tikki: Hey! I'll have you know that it's we who have to clean up all the messes your kind leaves behind!

Plagg: OH, YEAH?!

Ladybug: ALRIGHT! Break it up you two! Now that we know where we stand, Kwami-wise, if you don't mind, there's an attack going on in this city that WE'VE got to stop! So let's just figure out how to work together to do it!

Tikki: (sigh) Alright..

Plagg: If you say so...

Chat Noir: AH! Ladybug, LOOK!!

Ladybug: AH! It's headed straight for the Arc de Triumphe! Come on!!

 

Papillon: (Confident scoff;background motor sfx) Out with the old.. LeMite, if you will!

LeMite: Oui, Monsieur! (button press)

(loud laser;cutting destruction) (crowd screaming)

Ladybug: He's cutting it in HALF!!

(crumbling sound effect)

Chat Noir: Both halves are coming down!! What do we do?!

Ladybug: Quick! You get to one half, I'll take the other!!

Chat Noir: WHAT?!

Ladybug: Trust me!! (running sound)

Chat Noir: Oh, boy.. (running sound)

Plagg: I told you to stay away from her..

Chat Noir: Plagg, Pipe down!!

 

Ladybug: Okay, Tikki, now.. What SHOULD I do?

Tikki: Marinette, your yo-yo!

Ladybug: Ah! Way ahead of you! Hey, Cat boy!

Chat Noir: Huh?

Ladybug: Toss this back around to me! (whirring sound)

Chat: Uh! (catches;grunts as throws back;whirring)

Ladybug: (whirring continues) Ungh! Good! Good! Keep it going!

Papillon: WHAT?! It's not collapsing! HOW?!

LeMite: Monsieur, Look!

Papillon: Eh?!

Chat Noir: (Grunts; whirr; stone slam)

Ladybug: YEEES!

Officer 1: It worked! They did it!!

Officer 2: ALLRIGHT!

Ladybug: Okay! Up to the top! You should be good at climbing, right?!

Chat Noir: Oh, baby, you don't know the half of it! Huh! (leaping; scurring sound effects) Okay, now what?  

Tikki: How about a little good luck repair?

Ladybug: Huh?

Tikki: Just point your finger!

Ladybug: Okayy, I.. (laser sound) Ah!

Papillon: It's.. It's HER! That interfering GIRL!

Ladybug: What just came out of my finger?

Tikki: Concentrated good luck! Look!

Ladybug: Ah! The damage! It's repaired!

Tikki: Of course! Can THAT Kwami do that?

Plagg: Why I oughtta!

Ladybug: Will you two knock it off! We've done good, sure, but now we need to take down that guy's dirigible before he tries anything else. But how do we get over to him?

Tikki: Ladybug, your scarf!

Ladybug: Huh? What about it?

Tikki: If you remove it, and jump with it above you, you can use it as a glider or sail!

Ladybug: O.. Okay..

Chat Noir: I'll be sure to hold on tight!

Ladybug: Ah! Get off me!

Chat: Hey, if we have to take him out together, we have to travel together, right?

Ladybug: (sigh) Alright, but no funny stuff! Here..we go!

(jump) Both: AAAAAH! (land)

Papillon: Ah! Those little meddlers are on the ship! Evasive manuevers!

LeMite: Ou..Oui, Monsieur!

(creaking sounds)

Ladybug: WOOAAAAH!

Tikki: Ladybug, look out!

Ladybug: It's.. It's shifting! He's trying to throw the both of us off!

Chat Noir: AH! It's working!

Ladybug: Quick! GRAB MY HAND!!

(hand clasp;grunt)

Chat: You saved one of my nine lives! I didn't know you cared!

Ladybug: Give me a break! We've got to find out how to break through this thing! Hi-ya! (bump) Ungh! (Bump) This balloon is as tough as a rock! How do we get this thing down?!

Chat Noir: I think a little bad luck is in order! (magic sound) UNGH! (massive canvas rip; air sucking out)

Ladybug: And a little GOOD LUCK to help it along! (canvas rip)

Papillon: (distress signal beeping) AH! LeMite, damage report!

LeMite: Monsieur, it appears that we have sustained a massive tear on the lefthand side!

Papillon: THOSE ACCURSED BRATS!!

LeMite: We're beginning to descend, Monsieur! What should we do?!

Papillon: (sigh) Prepare the escape module! It appears I have underestimated this little insect and her accomplice.. From now on, I shall have to implement my plan bit by bit instead of all at once!

LeMite: Oui, Monsieur.. (button;jet sound)

Ladybug: Ah! They're getting away! The.. The balloon's unsupported! Ah! AAHHHH!

Chat Noir: Hold on!! Ungh! (land)

Ladybug: Wow.. That was some pretty quick jumping!

Chat Noir: Hey, we cats always land on our feet! Besides, you saved MY life.. Just returning the favor.. Now.. How's about that kiss..?

Ladybug: (slight growl) LOOK! I appreciate that you helped me out and saved my life, and I get that you are attracted to me and all, but I DON'T feel the same about YOU! I'm waiting for a certain someone else, okay?! Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going, now! (karate grunt;jumping sounds)

Chat Noir: (bewildered) Wow.. Deja Vu...

Plagg: Look on the bright side, Adrien, there's always that Marinette girl!

Chat Noir: Ah, pipe down!

LeMite: Monsieur, I am sorry about your plans being foiled.. I wish there was something I could do.

Papillon: (Fat chuckle) It's quite alright, LeMite. You will.. You see, my next stage in the Akuma wave is actually right around the corner.. (chuckle.. Laugh)

LeMite: (gulp) Monseiur, what.. what do you mean.. I.. Oh, dear..

 

(alarm goes off;is shut off)

Marinette: (yawn) Well, another beautiful, lucky day is here!

Tikki: What's on the agenda for today, Marinette?

Marinette: Today's Sunday, so I'm planning on heading to the square to hang out, and maybe shop. Alya said she wanted to meet up with me there anyway..

Mrs. Cheng: (from downstairs) Marinette, dear! Time for breakfast!

(walking downstairs)

Marinette: Good morning, Mom and Dad!

Mr. Cheng: Are you alright, dear?!

Marinette: Yes, Dad, for the last time I'm fine! I told you, I came home early and didn't know about the attacks until I heard all that noise! Please don't worry!

Mrs. Cheng: Darling, we're just thankful you're okay! I mean, when we heard the Louvre had exploded and that's where you'd gone, we were petrified!

Marinette: I know, Mom, but there's really nothing to worry about. I'm okay!

Mr. Cheng: And so is everyone else, thanks to that mysterious Ladybug girl!

Mrs. Cheng: I know! Did you see the fuss the news was making about her! She and that cat boy managed to foil those terrorists without a care! Did you hear about this, dear?

Marinette: Heh.. I sure did, Mom..

 

(car motor;horn sounds eople)

Alya: Marinette!

Marinette: Oh, Hi, Alya!

Alya: Did you watch the news last night?! All those terrible explosions, that Ladybug Girl and the Black Cat boy!

Marinette: Oh, yeah.. That was.. That was something else..

Alya: The government's in a frenzy! The President wants to honor them with a medal and everything! But nobody knows where to find her!

Marinette: Well, I'm sure the clean-up involving the attacks will keep them busy. I'm just glad to hear you got out alright! Did everyone get out of the Louvre alright? Is most of the art safe?

Alya: Yeah, everyone's fine. The police and firefighters reported no serious injuries and most of the art that was damaged can be repaired.

Marinette: Oh, that's a relief.. Say, did you hear any news from.. Adrien!

Alya: Huh?

Marinette: Look. there he is, talking to Brigette again.. (sigh)

Alya: You know, Marinette, I'm surprised at you!

Marinette: Huh?

Alya: You may be a little accident prone and all.. But you also used to perservere as well.. I've never known you to quit! You always try your best! I've seen Adrien when he's with her, he looks  miserable! Well.. Moreso than usual, but I can tell he doesn't love her! Don't let a little rejection get in the way! SHOW HIM that you would be a great girlfriend! GIVE HIM a reason to say yes!

Marinette: You..You're right, Alya! Thanks, Mon Frier!

Alya: Heh! Anytime!

(Marinette runs)

Brigette: However, I really think this black evening dress would be really cute for social events and parties, and besides, I really think it hugs my physique really well. What do you think, Adrien..

Adrien: (Disinterested grunt) Well..

Brigette: GREAT! I love it too! May I borrow your credit card again, mon cherie?

Marinette: Adrien!

Adrien: Hmm?

Brigette: Ugh..

Marinette: Hello, Adrien! How are you this fine day?

Brigette: I'll tell you how he is, darling, he's busy!! Busy walking and shopping with me! I've had just about enough of you coming up and annoying him! He doesn't like you! He..

Adrien: BRIGETTE, will you quiet down and leave her alone?!

Brigette: How.. How DARE you?! HMPH! Alright then, you wretch, If you would indulge the company of such a girl, you are NEVER invited to one of my parties again!! And I'll thank you not to step one foot near my mansion! (walks away)

Marinette: A..Adrien.. I..I'm so sorry.

Adrien: No, you actually did me a favor..

Marinette: But.. But didn't I spoil your relationship with the one you were waiting for..?

Adrien: No, she wasn't the one I was talking about..

Marinette: AH! Really?! I.. I mean.. Uh.. So.. While.. While we're both here.. Would you like to..?

Adrien: You know what, Marinette, I'd love to stay and chat, but I just remembered that there was something I had to.. (pigeons cooing) Hmm.. That's odd..

Marinette: Huh? What?

Adrien: I've never seen that many pigeons here before..

Marinette: HUH?!

(cooing intesifies)

Woman: Ah! What.. What's going on!

(fluttering of wings)

Man: Ah! The pigeons are attacking! AUGH!

Marinette: AH! Adrien, we'd better.. Huh?! Where'd he go?!

Hawk Moth: HAHAHAHA! Tremble, fools! At Hawk Moth's very command, the passive becomes aggresive! My babies have tired of feeding on your pathetic bread! Now they desire to feast on you!!!

Marinette: Ah! Another villain!

Hawk Moth: Go forth, my children! Take as you PLEEEASE! (wings flutter)

Marinette: Grr.. (under her breath) Not if I have anything to say about it! (runs off)

Alya: Ungh! Uhhh! Marinette, we've gotta get.. HUH?! Marinette! Marinette, where are you!

(windows break;wings flutter pigeons coo)

Hawk Moth: Yes, my lovlies! ALL of their possessions, bring them to ME!!

Man: AH! Look! There she is! It's HER!

Woman: She's here at last!

Hawk Moth: HUH?!

Alya: It is her! It's the Ladybug!

(crowd cheers)

Woman: Vive La Ladybug!

(lands)

Ladybug: Alright, pal! Your bird-brained scheme is up!

Hawk Moth: It's.. It's YOU! The little brat who foiled our previous scheme!

Ladybug: That's right! Something I'm willing to do time and time again to protect the city of Paris! (running) Because I'm the heroine of good luck that defends them, and by the way, the name.. is..(jump) LADYBUG!! HI-YA! (Punch)

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving a kudos would be a great way of saying you enjoyed this!


End file.
